November
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Macy has a revelation while looking at old photos with Stella. Kacy.


**A/N: **So this was kind of inspired by the current "Pure Horace Mantis" Challenge. Initially the St. Patrick's Day prompt made me think of the song by John Mayer. Which made me think of Kevin and Macy, of course. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

November

By angellwings

* * *

_And when it snows again,_

_We'll take a walk outside,_

_And search the sky like children do._

_I'll turn and say to you,_

_No way November will see our goodbye._

_When it comes to December it's obvious why,_

_Because no one wants to be alone at Christmastime._

_Come January we're frozen inside,_

_Making new resolutions a hundred times._

_February won't you be my valentine,_

_And we'll both be safe till St. Patrick's Day._

_-John Mayer, "St. Patrick's Day"_

* * *

Macy smiled as she looked through Stella's pictures. There were so many of her and the guys when they were little. Macy loved those pictures. She wasn't in them, but she wanted to be. They looked like they were having so much fun. She really liked the ones of them playing in the snow. Making snow angels and throwing snowballs. Of course, Nick rarely did either of those things. There was a picture of Joe and Kevin pelting each other with snowballs while Nick ignored them and built some genius snow sculpture. She wondered if they all still played in the snow. She was willing to bet Joe and Kevin still did at least. Stella came back into the room and set a mug of tea down in front of Macy.

"Why don't we ever look at pictures of you as a kid?" Stella asked.

"Because yours are more entertaining than mine," Macy said. "All of mine are of games and competitions with a few birthday parties thrown in. Besides none of my childhood friends stuck and I think it's cute that yours did."

Stella chuckled, "Oh, they're cute alright."

"Do you guys still play in the snow?" Macy asked.

Stella smiled, "Not as much as we used to, but some times. It's hard to get Nick out there AND into it. Most of the time he just stands to the side and laughs at us in his sarcastic way."

"Okay, now THAT deserves a picture," Macy grinned.

Stella laughed, "It really does. You know, Kevin's still really into playing in the snow, and he usually talks Joe and me into joining him. After that it's complete chaos. Frankie joins in and Nick laughs at all of us, and then we all have to go inside and warm up for fear of frost bite."

Macy sighed a smiled softly, "Sounds like fun."

"Don't you play in the snow?"

"Of course, I have the best snowball aim on my street," Macy smirked. "Mom and I always get stuck in the middle of my dad and our neighbor's snowball war. It's pretty fun."

"You should come over and join our fights some time. Maybe YOU can teach Frankie how to throw a proper snowball. You'd think growing up with those brothers of his that he would have learned by now," Stella stated with a grin.

"Frankie doesn't know how to throw a proper snowball? That is just sad. I will definitely have to teach him," Macy agreed.

"I can't wait to see Joe's face when Frankie smacks him in the face with a snowball," Stella giggled. "Now THAT would deserve a picture."

The girls laughed as they imagined Joe's shocked, embarrassed, and angry expression. There was a knock on Stella's front door and she quickly stood to answer it while she continued to laugh.

"Oh, hey guys!" Macy heard Stella say from around the corner.

"Hey, Stells."

Macy's eyes widened. THE guys were here. Macy quickly shut the photo album. She may be a superfan, but she didn't want to look like a stalker. And maybe looking at a friend's childhood photos wasn't extremely stalkery, and maybe she had done things ten times worse before but she was beginning to realize what she wanted. What she wanted was to be a friend of Kevin, Joe and Nick Lucas, and to do that her Superfan instincts needed to be mellowed. She didn't want them to even _think_ the word 'stalker' from here on out.

Kevin beamed at Macy as he walked around the corner, "Hey, Macy! I didn't know you were going to be over here!"

She smiled, "Yep, hangin' out with Stella."

Stella nodded, "I was just telling her that she needs to teach Frankie how to make and aim a snowball properly."

"Poor, kid. His snowballs always fall apart before they hit one of us," Kevin said with a shake of his head. "Hey! Next snowball fight we have you should join us!"

Macy beamed at him, "I would love to! I'm a big snowball fight fan."

Nick chuckled, "That's not a surprise."

Joe laughed, "If it's competitive I bet you're a guaranteed participant."

Macy blushed and smiled, "Usually."

The alarm on Macy's phone sounded and she groaned.

"What's that?" Kevin asked as he motioned to her phone.

"My curfew alarm. I have to be home in half an hour," She told him.

He frowned, "But we just got here."

Macy chuckled, "Well, I didn't."

"Can't you stay for a little longer?" Stella asked.

"I've already used up my one curfew pardon for the week, Stell, or else I would," Macy told her.

"If you've got to go then I'm giving you a ride," Kevin told her.

"That's okay, Kev, it's only a few blocks away. I mean I walked over here to begin with so-"

He grabbed his keys and stood up, "It's nearly ten o'clock, Mace. I'm driving you."

Macy's eyes widened and she glanced at the group for help. They all shook their heads.

"Mom, would kill us if she found out we let you walk home in the dark when we had a free car," Nick told her.

"And Stella would smack us," Joe added.

"That's right I would," She agreed. "I don't like it when you walk home alone at night, Mace. You know that."

"Okay," Macy sighed as she reluctantly stood up. "Thanks, Kevin. It's very sweet of you to give me a ride."

"Glad to do it, Macy," He said as he motioned for her to head to the door first. He held the front door open for her as they left.

Stella glanced at Joe and Nick suspiciously, "Does Kevin-"

"Love Macy?" Joe asked knowingly.

"Yep," Nick answered with a nod. "So what were you guys looking at?"

"Photo albums," Stella said with a warm smile.

"Oo, fun!" Joe said as he grabbed the one Macy had been looking at earlier.

"It really is, especially with that bowl cut you used to have," Stella smirked.

"Says the girl who wore head gear," Joe fired back.

"Aren't you two adorable," Nick said dryly. "Are there any pictures of me?"

* * *

"So, what did you and Stella do tonight?" Kevin asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"We, um, looked at photos," She told him.

"Of what?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and hoped this didn't sound creepy, "Of all of you guys when you were younger."

"Really?" Kevin asked with a grin. "I love those old pictures."

She smiled, "They were adorable. You all looked like you were having a lot of fun."

"We did," He smiled. "We still do. We should take some more pictures!"

She nodded, "You guys really should."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Wait, 'you guys'? I believe I said 'we'. That would include you."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't it include you?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't-I mean, you guys have just-really? Me?" She asked.

He nodded, "You're our friend, Mace. You should be in the pictures too."

"I'm your friend? Even with all the crazy?" She asked in shock. How had she become their friend and not known it?

"You wouldn't be Macy with out the crazy," Kevin smiled. "It's why you're adorable."

He froze and focused on the road. That didn't happen.

Macy blushed and smiled shyly, "I'm adorable?"

Kevin cleared his throat. No use hiding it now, "Yes."

She chuckled, "And all this time I thought I was just crazy."

"So, when it starts to snow again you should join our snowball battles. You would be an excellent addition to Team Kevin," he told her as he changed the subject.

"Team Kevin? I can't join Team Joe or Team Nick?" She teased.

He gulped, "Do you want to?"

She shrugged and smirked at him, "Not really, I just needed clarification."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."

"So, for me to join Team Kevin…we have to wait for it to snow again?" Macy asked curiously.

"I-um-I don't know, do we?" Kevin asked her.

"Well," Macy started. "Snow might not come for a _while_…"

"And it would be a shame for Team Kevin to go with out a player as great as you for too long," Kevin added.

"Yes it certainly would," Macy grinned. "And Team Kevin sounds like a fun team."

"It does?" Kevin asked brightly.

"Oh, definitely," Macy said eagerly.

"Then I suggest you join Team Kevin immediately," He smiled.

She giggled as they pulled into her driveway, "Sounds like a plan."

"Deal?" He asked as he parked and reached out a hand to her.

"Deal," She smiled as he pushed his hand aside and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smirked and turned his head at the last minute so that her lips met his lips instead of his cheek. Macy's eyes flew open in surprise.

Kevin pulled away and cleared his throat, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

She blushed, "No apology necessary."

Macy moved to open her door, but Kevin stopped her, "I'll get it."

"No, Kev-"

He was already out of the driver's side and halfway around the car before she could finish her protest.

"Okay," She chuckled just as the passenger side door was opened.

"M'lady," He grinned as he offered her his hand. She chuckled and accepted it.

"Thank you, sir."

Kevin kept hold of her hand as they headed up the sidewalk to her front step. They stopped outside of her front door.

"Do you have any plans for Friday night?" Kevin asked her.

"Friday? No, why?" Macy asked knowingly.

"Are you up for dinner and a movie? Just you and me?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled, "Of course."

"Great!" Kevin exclaimed happily. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds perfect," She smiled.

He kissed her cheek quickly and pulled away, "Sweet Dreams, Macy."

"You too, Kevin," She smiled brightly before she turned to open her door.

"And Macy?" He called from his car. She turned and gave him a questioning look. "Welcome to Team Kevin."

She laughed merrily, "Why thank you, sir."

He grinned and waved one last time. He waited in his car to make sure Macy got inside her door and then backed out of the drive. Just as he reached Stella's again his phone rang. It was Macy.

"Mace?" He asked.

"Okay, I was just thinking-"

"Uh oh, were you _over_ thinking?" He asked fearfully.

She sighed, "Is this a charity date?"

"What?" Kevin asked in shock. "No!"

He heard her sigh of relief over the phone.

"Macy, I wouldn't do that," He told her. "You _know_ me."

"I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a fluke before I got my hopes up."

He smiled softly, "Trust me, Mace. November will not see the end of Team Kevin, and, honestly, I think we're safe until _at least_ St. Patrick's Day."

She laughed softly, "Why St. Patrick's Day?"

"Well, December is Christmas and no one wants to be alone at Christmas, and then there's New Years with all the kissing at midnight, followed by Valentine's day – and I think I've already got my Valentine – and then there's St. Patrick's Day. So, the schedule's pretty packed until then. I'm hoping we'll last longer than St. Patrick's Day though," He told her warmly.

"You are?" She asked in a bright tone.

"Of course I am, Macy. I really like you."

"I really like you too, Kevin."

He could almost hear her blushing over the phone. "Good, then that's settled."

"Thank you for listening, Kevin," Macy said shyly.

He smiled softly, "I'm always here for that, Macy."


End file.
